


Rough Rescue

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [5]
Category: Adam-12, Diagnosis Murder, Emergency!
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They held Richard Alan as still as they could and Kel gave him the sedative...they relaxed...and Alan gave one last kick, catching Kel in the chest, toppling him backward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Adam 12, CSI, Diagnosis Murder, and Emergency! don't belong to me.
> 
> A/N  
> Note 1: Partial rewrite of Emergency! Episode 11 of Season 3.  
> Note 2: David Hodges is only mentioned in the fic but he is around.  
> Note 3: Fic takes place 1973.

Rough Rescue

calikocat  
Word count: 5928

XXX

They'd been keeping an eye on Johnny Gage since Mark had first noticed him back in '68. Well...Kel had noticed him first but that was a different story. Mark was the one who first noticed the young paramedic was an unchanged dragon.

Pete and Jim had never come across him on the job because he was with the County Fire Department and they only responded to city calls. Joe still wasn't great at sensing the unchanged so he hadn't picked up on the difference.

Mark suggested that they start including the man, and his work partner, in the Community gatherings. So they had; a little at a time. They were pretty certain that Johnny had no idea what he was and he hadn't reacted to Jim or Joe. So they assumed he couldn't sense dragons, changed or unchanged.

They did keep an eye on him though; if he ever did change, they wanted to be ready to help him adjust. Watching the normally unflappable Kel Brackett actually pine after someone was sort of cute. Poor Johnny was oblivious and too busy chasing after any pretty skirt that caught his eyes. Johnny even took Anna out a couple of times, but just like with Pete, she wasn't ready for a real relationship. It was still too soon since her husband's passing...and the two kids she'd taken in took up a lot of her time.

David and Chelsie. David, as it turned out, was one of the Chimera victims that had been left at Community General. Johnny was good with the kids, especially with David, but he had agreed that he and Anna made better friends than anything else.

The only person, who got along with David better than Johnny, was Steve; but as soon as he turned eighteen Steve joined the army and shipped out to Vietnam just as he finished boot camp. So David bonded with Johnny a little more and with Mark as well; in fact, Mark ended up taking David to ball games since Steve was gone.

And with the house feeling a little empty with Steve's absence, the Community gatherings were a godsend. Each of them took their turn hosting dinner and as a result they got closer. There was no sign, however, of Johnny changing anytime soon. Or so they thought.

xxx

Richard Alan struggled like a man trapped in hell and in a way he was, lost in his own mind, because of the drugs he'd been given.

“Come on Johnny! Roy! Sit on him!” Johnny Gage shot him with what might have been an exasperated look if Kel had had time to analyze it. There was no time to do so, however, no matter how interesting the process would have been. If they didn't get the young man sedated he'd topple off the ledge while fighting whatever demons were in his head...and he'd take Roy and Johnny with him. They needed another set of hands...

Kel ignored the worry he felt for himself and when the snorkel was high enough he crawled up on the ledge before the fireman operating it could stop him.

“Doc!” Johnny's voice was sharp and scared, but Kel kept on, syringe in hand. They held Richard Alan as still as they could and Kel gave him the sedative...they relaxed...and Alan gave one last kick, catching Kel in the chest, toppling him backward.

Time seemed to freeze and it felt like he hung there in the air for several minutes; watching the horrified faces of the paramedics he'd trained. Roy was all shock and horror...but Johnny was unbridled rage. He didn't have time to think about what that meant, because Johnny was moving toward him.

His body changed, growing longer, while his clothes and skin fading away to shining brown and gold scales and a striking black horn protruded from his forehead. In the blink of an eye he was wrapped around Kel and hauled him back up on the ledge. His new and bigger form somehow folded up just out of sight of the fireman on the snorkel. 

“Doctor Bracket?”

“He's okay!” Roy assured the man. “Johnny caught him.”

“Thank God.”

Indeed. Kel was thankful Roy had answered because he was too shocked to say much of anything. All he could do was stare at the dragon wrapped around him, he couldn't believe it...Johnny Gage had changed to save him.

Roy let out a nervous laugh. “Well I'll be...”

xxx

His fingers traced over the tattoo on her thigh as they often did after making love. Roy couldn't help it; the stark contrast of black ink on her pale skin always fascinated him, even now after years of marriage and two children.

Joanne had never told him about the dragon and he'd never really asked; he'd been too shocked to the first time he'd seen it. Too shocked and too amazed that his sorta old fashioned girl had a tattoo, but he'd loved it as it was just one more part of her. He loved having this little secret about her; none of the guys down at the station would think her the type.

“Once upon a time dragons lived freely all over the world.”

Roy's hand froze, leaving the tattoo half covered. “Joanne?”

She continued as if he hadn't spoken. “They were guardians; their job was to protect humankind from the terrors that might harm them.” He settled in to listen to her impromptu story. “But the Pagan Gods of old hated the dragons. Many of them demanded human sacrifices and the dragons would always find a way to save the sacrifices. So the Gods told their followers that the dragons were monsters and if they wanted to live and their cities to thrive, the dragons had to be hunted and killed. So the kings, to win the favor of their Gods, sent their warriors after the dragons.”

His hand tightened on her thigh, just a bit. “What did the dragons do?”

“Even guardians won't let their charges simply slaughter them, so a war started between humans and dragons...and while the dragons were stronger, the humans had numbers on their side. Plus...the dragons hated killing the humans they had promised to protect.”

“Promised to who?” He started to trace over the tattoo with his fingers again.

“God himself. He created dragons to keep us all safe...and humanity turned on them.”

“Did God help the dragons?”

“God was silent when the Star Dragons, the highest order of dragons, prayed for help...so the dragons turned to their only allies. They turned to the strongest wizards, witches, and mages in the world. They compiled their magic and performed a spell on all the dragon eggs. When the eggs hatched the new generation of hatchlings emerged in human form, fully grown and all male, except for one female.”

“They wanted to save their children, by hiding them in plain sight.”

“Yes. Eventually the older dragons all died...or simply disappeared. The hatchlings lived as humans, but when one of them saved a special person they gained their true form.”

“What kind of special person?”

“Their soulmate.”

“They still lived as humans though?”

Joanne nodded. “Once they achieved their true form they could go back and forth at will.”

“And their children?” He asked.

“Some sons were dragons like the first hatchlings. Some sons were human, but they fathered dragons. The girls were always human, but they carried dragon magic and their sons were often dragons.”

“What happened to the female hatchling?”

“She lived as a human...and watched all her brethren grow old and die while she remained unchanged. We call her Lara...and when we turn eighteen each of us; her decedents get a dragon tattoo. The same pattern passed down through generations to mark us as Dragon Kin.”

Roy smiled. “That's an amazing story Joanne.”

She finally looked at him, her smile nostalgic. “Just an old family legend.”

 

Roy shook the memory away; gazing at the scene before him with a brand new understanding. The story Joanne had told him was more than just an old family legend. It was real, and his best friend had just found his soulmate. A soulmate who looked at the dragon curled around him, not in shock and fear...but in awe.

They had to move, however, before the snorkel operator saw what was going on up on their ledge.

“I guess I should say congratulations...but we need to get this guy back inside.

xxx

Kel nodded, knowing Roy was right, and chose not to question the other man's lack of surprise and apparent knowledge of the situation. He reached up to touch Johnny's face and the dragon form faded before his eyes, scales changing to skin under his palm. Which left him still entangled with Johnny.

“What happened?”

“I-I'll tell you later Johnny.” He was still cupping Johnny's cheek and Johnny nuzzled into the touch, eyes narrowing and becoming heated.

“Are you who I've been looking for?”

He swallowed. “Yes Johnny.”

The smile Johnny gave him rivaled the sun and if Kel had been standing his knees would have failed him...and then Johnny was kissing him. Kel couldn't think beyond the lips on his, opening him up and exploring him with enthusiasm. He was just about to respond to that enthusiasm with his own when Roy spoke again.

“Guys I'm happy for you, really. But can we get this guy and us off the ledge now?”

They broke apart, both blushing and both sheepish. “I guess we should get the job done...” Johnny chuckled. “Ready to go back in the snorkel Kel? So you can hand the stokes up to us?”

“Of course Johnny.”

They untangled and Johnny carefully helped Kel down to the cage on the snorkel arm and, in return, Kel handed up the stokes to him. In no time Johnny and Roy had Richard Alan strapped into the stokes and got him down to Kel. 

“We'll see you inside.”

“Right.”

Once he was down to the ground Kel got his patient back inside the hospital where Joe was waiting with a deputy, Dix, and Richard Alan's friend Bo Jensen. The friend who had filled the young man with a unknown drug. Joe, however, was staring at Kel in surprise.

“So Jean was right?”

“Concentrate on the patient Joe.” He moved past; hearing Dix ask her dragon, “What was that about?” Kel tried not to groan. Everyone in the community would know that Johnny had changed to save Kel before the day was through...and that Jean had nailed it when she'd teased Kel that maybe Johnny was his.

xxx

They were standing around Kel's office; the good doctor had been the last to join them and he'd locked the door behind him. He stood facing everyone that was gathered there. “We don't have the necessary time to truly go into what happened and what it means for Johnny...I'm going to assume you didn't know you were a dragon?”

Johnny gave a shake of his head. “I had no idea. Is that what happened? I turned into a dragon?”

Roy answered his questions, to everyone's surprise, “You were already a dragon Johnny, you just saved your soulmate and gained your true form.”

Joe shared a look with Dix before asking the paramedic, “How do you know that Roy?”

Kel nodded his agreement. “Yes, your lack of fear did surprise me on the ledge.”

“Not that we mind Roy.” Dix assured him. “You already knowing what's what actually helps us.”

He grinned. “Joanne has a tattoo, a dragon. A couple of years ago she told me the old family legend behind it.”

“You mean Joanne knows about Dragons?” Dix asked.

“She's descended from them apparently. I thought it was just a story. Guess I can tell her it’s not.” He looked a little unsure then. “I can right?”

Kel glanced at the others. “Well...we have been integrating you and Johnny into the Community.”

“Kel's right.” Joe reassured Roy. “You already know everyone; The Reeds, Pete Malloy, and the Sloans, so its fine.”

Dix smiled at him them. “Actually Roy, Katherine Sloan is descended from a bonded pair...Mark, Pete, and Jim all have family histories.”

“I have a question.” Johnny said. “Did you know I was a dragon?”

Joe gave a non-committal shrug. “Not all of us can sense unchanged dragons, Pete and Mark can. If it’s any consolation Johnny, I didn't know I was a dragon until I changed to save Dix in '65.”

“That's how Kel knows about dragons.” Dix added. “We were all out to dinner when the restaurant blew up.”

“Why didn't someone say something?”

Joe looked a little embarrassed. “We might have been too busy teasing Kel about his crush on you to seriously consider you changing to save him.”

Johnny blinked at Joe in shock before looking to Kel, dark eyes hopeful. “Really?”

Kel offered him a smile. “Really.”

Dix held back a laugh. “You know Johnny, he hated being at odds with you before the program was official.” The memory of their tiff back then made both men blush.

“What happens now?” Roy wanted to know, offering a much needed distraction from the blushing soulmates.

“Well...” Joe gestured to the newly found pair. “There is a bit of a deadline.”

“What deadline?” Johnny asked; his voice a bit high. “Deadline for what?

“Once a dragon changes, they need to bond with their soulmate within a few days.” Dix told him.

“Or?” Roy asked.

Joe sighed. “The dragon gets weak...and will die.”

“I don't like that part,” Johnny shook his head. “Let’s go back to the bonding part.”

Kel shifted a little nervously. “That means sex Johnny.”

“Oh, well I don't have a problem with that.”

Dix looked worried suddenly. “Johnny...it'll be different for you and Kel...you'll have to be very discreet. You could both lose your jobs.”

“Yeah.” He nodded, knowingly. “It’s kinda why I was always girl chasing. It was easier and expected.”

Kel frowned a little. “Well no more serious girl chasing Johnny.”

Johnny grinned at him. “10-4.”

Roy laughed at that and turned the conversation back to gathering information. “So we're all a part of this...Community?”

“Yeah. We can let Pete and the others know Johnny changed and that Joanne has a family history.”

“The Sloans and Jim Reed will be eager to compare notes.” Dix told him.

“Just out of curiosity.” Johnny started. “What did I look like?”

All eyes turned to Kel, though Roy could have answered just as easily...but Kel had been up close to the event. “Kind of a serpentine body, with legs though, and shining gold and brown scales. Which is interesting because Joe doesn't shine like that; neither does Jim. And you had a single black horn.” Johnny was silent for a long moment, jaw dropped. “Johnny?”

“I turned into Stvkwvnaya.” When they all stared at him in confusion he blushed. “Uh, it’s an old Seminole legend.”

Kel nodded. “Well that explains the lack of wings...we can't expect all dragons to look like the European standard.”

Johnny nodded. “Right. What now? Do we bond?”

“Not in the hospital.” Dix informed him, which made everyone laugh.

“When do you go off shift Johnny?”

“Tonight. Uh, one more thing.” He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. “I might have a dog now.”

Kel chuckled. “I heard about that; bring her with you when you come to the house. We'll talk, see what the future holds.”

“Well alright.” Johnny grinned and crossed the room so he could kiss Kel again, accompanied by applause and cheering from their friends.

xxx

The kids were enthralled with a movie on television when he got home and Joanne was cooking dinner. When she turned to greet him with his usual welcome home kiss he took her in his arms and danced her around the kitchen. She laughed and moved with him easily, and grinned up at him as he dipped her.

“Someone's in a good mood.” She said with a giggle as they righted themselves. “Did something happen?”

He still held her in his arms. “What would you say if I told you I believe in dragons?”

Joanne tensed in his arms, eyes suddenly worried. “Just because of a fairytale I told you?”

“Sweetheart if you hadn't told me that fairytale I'd have been scared out of my mind today.”

“Why?”

“I saw a dragon change for his first time. To save his soulmate.”

Joanne stared at him for a moment, slowly relaxing in his grasp. “That's wonderful. Who was it?”

“Johnny. He changed for Doctor Brackett.”

Her eyes were worried again. “How did they take it when you explained what happened?”

“Well I had a little help. Kel already knew what it meant, so did Doctor Early and Dixie McCall.”

“How?”

“They're a Community Joanne and they've already brought us into it. Doctor Sloan, Katherine Sloan, Jim Reed, and Pete Malloy all have family history and stories like you. Jim is changed, he and Jean are soulmates. Joe and Dix are soulmates. Pete Malloy and Mark Sloan are unchanged, but Pete is apparently the boss.”

“And Johnny?”

“He seemed real excited that he was gonna be with Kel for a long time.”

“And you?”

Roy grinned down at her. “I'm just fine with it, ecstatic that my best friend will get to be as happy with his soulmate as I am with mine.”

She blinked a little, her eyes tearing up, but she smiled when she kissed him.

xxx

Pete looked up, feeling a familiar presence walk into the room, and frowned when he saw Dix and Joe coming toward their table.

“Hey Pete, Jim.”

Jim nodded at them, but didn't question their presence the way Pete did. “Dix, Joe, what brings you to Duke's this time of night?”

Joe gave an easy smile. “Well we thought we'd join you, if you don't mind the company?”

Jim spoke then, curiosity getting the better of him. “How'd you know we'd be here?”

“No special talent Jim.” Dix told him. “We checked a couple of other places first, but when we pulled in here Joe said he could tell you were here.”

“It helped that your radio car was outside on the street.”

Pete was starting to feel suspicious and wondered what exactly they were up too...it was nowhere near his birthday so they weren't acting as a distraction while someone decorated his place. “Have a seat.” He and Jim scooted further into the booth, moving their plates of food with them, Joe sat beside Jim and Dix settled next to Pete.

Jim cut right to the chase, sensing something was up as well. “What's going on? You've never sought us out while we were on duty.”

Dix shared a look with Joe before looking to Jim and then Pete. “Well, you know how we've been including those two paramedics in a lot of Community dinners?”

Pete nodded. “Roy DeSoto and the unchanged dragon John Gage.”

“He's not unchanged anymore.” Joe said with a grin.

Jim returned the grin. “No kidding? Who'd he change to save?”

Dix gave him a rather satisfied smile. “Let's just say Jean was right on the money.”

The younger dragon's eyes got a little wide and Pete felt his jaw drop. “Kel?”

Joe was enjoying their shock as much as Dix was. “Yep.”

“Never would have guessed.” Jim murmured, still shocked.

Pete recovered a bit better and gave his partner a look. “You shouldn't doubt a woman's intuition like that Reed, especially your wife’s, which could get you in trouble.”

Jim smiled but nodded in agreement. “I'll say.”

“How they taking it?” Pete asked.

“Well, I think Kel was a bit surprised...” Dix told them. “Roy was there and he wasn't shocked at all, at least not about the dragon part.”

Joe took up the explanation. “Apparently Joanne DeSoto has a family history and told Roy all about it a couple of years ago.”

“The boys are going to get together tonight, but we thought you should find out from us in person.”

“And we were hungry.” Joe finished.

Jim laughed. “Well it certainly is the place to satisfy your hunger...you know we'll need to have another Community dinner. Jean and I will host it, it’s our turn anyway.”

“Find out when everyone is off work, will you Dix?”

“Sure.”

“Alright. Hey Duke! Two more specials over here!”

The owner and proprietor waved and nodded. “You got it Pete.”

The waitress came over then and got their drink orders, when she left Joe spoke again. “One more thing Pete.”

“What?”

The bonded pair shared a look and then Dix finished. “Johnny's dragon form is straight out of a Seminole legend.”

“Huh,” was the only repose Jim had.

Pete nodded in agreement with the sentiment. “That is interesting.”

xxx

Kel was still a bit surprised, which might explain why he was flitting around his home like a humming bird, making sure everything was adequate for the guests he was expecting. Kel felt his face heat at the memory of John Gage wrapped around him on that ledge; he'd never thought it was possible. To be with the one person he wanted to be with...almost since the first heated glares they'd exchanged. But here he was, setting the table with sandwiches from a nearby deli...and fixing a place in the washroom for a dog.

He'd gone shopping after work, buying everything Johnny's new pet would need besides food. He bought a dish, a bed, a bone, and even a toy. Kel had already heard the young fireman wouldn't be able to keep her at his apartment or the fire station so Kel was going to take her in...Johnny too, if he could...risky as that was.

They would undoubtedly have to keep separate places but surely they'd get by with visiting one another often. They've have too, especially for the first year or so. Or they'd both be at risk. Being so careful made him once again curse society’s view of his orientation...it simply wasn't fair.

A knock at the door pulled Kel from his thoughts and he abandoned the kitchen to answer. Johnny was on his front porch, little dog under his arm. “Hey.”

“Hello Johnny.”

“This is Sam.”

“Hello Sam.” He reached out to pet the little dog who panted happily; then Kel took a chance and hoped his neighbors wouldn't see. He offered his hand to Johnny, and tugged the younger man inside. Johnny smiled and stole a kiss just as Kel closed the door, Kel kept the kiss light before breaking it. “Let’s get Sam settled in her new home.”

“But-you don't-”

“I want to, besides I heard both your landlord and your captain gave you ultimatums regarding her.”

“Yeah, but I'll still buy what she needs.”

“She has enough food to last a couple of weeks. You can buy the next bag.”

“Good.” Kel smiled, locked the door, and led Johnny to the washroom where he stared in surprise before turning that gaze to Kel. “You weren't kidding, Kel you didn't have to go this far.”

“I remember how attached you got to Bonnie...and you seem to have a way with animals. Thought you might want to keep this one.”

Johnny nodded and smiled. “Yeah. Yeah I do.” Sam wiggled and licked at Johnny's face and he put her down in front of the food and water dish. She dove in for a long drink before sampling the food. “Looks like she's going to settle in just fine.”

“With her taken care of...if you want to eat I have dinner for us too.”

“Oh great!” Johnny's eyes lit up. “I'm starved.”

They left Sam to her food and Johnny followed him back to the kitchen table where two plates, glasses of milk, and a deli bag waited for them. “It’s not much, just a couple of sandwiches. I don't cook much.”

“That's fine.” They settled at the table across from one another, each with a sub sandwich, and ate in silence for about half a sandwich each before Johnny asked his first question. “Okay, so I know we have to have sex so I won't die and I know we'll have to be discreet for both our careers...but it’s not just once is it?”

“No. We have to bond the first time so you won't die...and after that we keep bonding to keep us both alive.”

“How often? Not that I'm objecting to lots of sex with you.”

Kel smiled. “Joe and Dix had to at least once, sometimes twice, a day the first year.”

“Oh wow...that might be a problem with my shift schedule.”

“I thought of that.”

“Your office has a lock on the door right?”

“Are you suggesting a daily quickie in the office?”

“Well we can't use the squad or a treatment room.”

“No I guess we can't.”

“This is going to get complicated.”

“Probably, but it’s worth it.”

“Definitely.” Sam came into the kitchen and whined at Johnny and pawed at his leg. “You need to go out girl?”

“The backyard is fenced in; while you're taking care of her I can clean this up.”

“Sounds good.” He scooped Sam up with a smile and took her back toward the washroom. When he heard the backdoor open and close, Kel stood and got to work. He wrapped the subs and put them in the refrigerator then put the dishes in the sink.

He moved toward his bedroom with purpose, kicking his shoes into a corner once there, and before he turned down the bed. Next he took off his shirts, a button up and a white undershirt, and tossed both on the only chair in the room and started on his pants. The belt followed the shirts and he pushed his pants and underwear down to his thighs.

Kel had just picked up the KY and had speared one slick finger into himself when Johnny's lean body filled the open doorway. “You know Kel; it takes two to dance and two to do this.”

Kel couldn't help the blush that covered his cheeks. “I didn't mean to start without you; I just wanted to be prepped. I haven't bottomed in quite some time.”

Johnny's eyes crossed and he nearly lost his balance. “You? But?” Instead of responding, Kel slipped a second finger inside himself and groaned. It had an interesting effect on Johnny. “Oh god...wait let me-” he staggered toward him and took the KY, squeezing some on his fingers. “On the bed Kel, I want to do this.”

Kel nodded, pulled his fingers out, and kicked the rest of his clothes off so he could get on the bed. John followed; his shoes already off and he laid beside Kel his face even with Kel's erection. “Face me Kel; I want to suck you off while I open you up.”

“You keep talking like that Johnny and you won’t need to suck me off.” 

Johnny nuzzled at his cock and slipped two fingers inside him, picking up where Kel had left off. “That's okay, we have all night.” He scissored his fingers and took Kel into his mouth which made Kel gasp and rock back and forth before the doctor pushed him away. “Wait, wait,” he rushed out before swooping down to kiss Johnny and started going for Johnny’s belt and pants. Johnny pulled back from the kiss for a moment. “You don’t have too.” 

“I want to.” He managed to shove the pants and briefs down just enough to expose Johnny's cock. “Let’s try this…” he trailed off before having them shift around on the bed so they faced each other’s erections. Kel latched his lips around Johnny’s cock and then he took it further inside his mouth, rolling the testicles gently. At the same time Johnny, realizing what this new position meant, started sucking at him again and worked his way back inside Kel before he added a third finger.

They kept on like that, Kel sucking on Johnny's cock, switching to his sacs, rolling them with his tongue. Johnny got all four fingers inside of him and twisted the majority of his hand inside of Kel. Kel came with a yell and Johnny drank him down. Kel took a moment to catch his breath before swallowing Johnny's cock again and returning the favor...and as he swallowed the last bit that the younger man had to give he felt a pressure in his head. Johnny's mind was trying to connect with his.

“Oh god. Kel. What was that?”

Kel pulled away and licked his lips. “The bond; or it would have been if you were fucking me.

“But what was it?”

“Our minds touched, just a little.”

Johnny kissed his hip and then turned and crawled up to face Kel to kiss him properly. Kel opened his mouth to let Johnny do as he pleased, sated and content. Johnny licked into his mouth, sucked on his tongue and nibbled on Kel's lower lip before pulling away.

“So the main event is going to be even more intense?”

“I'd say so.” Then he blinked and looked down to see Johnny was already half hard. “I may not be able to keep up with you, don't forget I'm older than you. I may not get hard again for hours.”

Johnny's eyes burned in excitement. “But when you do I can ride you.” 

At those words Kel's cock gave a little jump, eager at the idea, even if he couldn't perform at the moment. He laughed in spite of himself. “Until then, I'll just take you for a ride instead.”

Johnny grinned, fully hard now. “Right now?”

“You bet.”

Johnny kissed him again before moving away to retrieve the KY so he could cover his cock with it. “How?”

Kel grabbed one of the pillows and shoved it under his hips, legs spread wide. “Just like this.” Johnny's eyes seemed to heat up and he got into position, grabbing hold of Kel's hips and sliding inside the slick and stretched passage. He bottomed out after the long slow slide and Kel wrapped his legs around him. “God Johnny.”

Johnny kissed him and Kel urged him to move, bearing down, and then squeezing him tight. So Johnny moved, going straight into a strong and steady rhythm. Then suddenly he had just the right spot and Kel broke the kiss, head thrown back in a yell.

“Yes! Right there!” Johnny laughed and then only hit that spot on every third thrust. “Johnny!”

“Touch yourself.” Kel nodded and grabbed his cock as Johnny continued, pounding into him, now hitting that spot on every other move. And then the bond opened up between them and Johnny froze.

Kel made a sound, suspiciously close to a devastating whine. “Johnny, please.”

“You've loved me for that long?”

“Yes Johnny...Johnny.” Kel's eyes teared up when he felt that love returned. “Oh Johnny, we're both fools.”

Suddenly Kel's knees were over Johnny's shoulders and Johnny was pounding into him, eyes glowing. “We have a lot of time to make up for.”

“Yes.”

“I can't wait until you do this to me.”

The images filled Kel's head, all the ways Johnny wanted him, wanted Kel to take him...it was too much and Kel came with a scream, body tensing and ass clamping down, head thrown back. Johnny kept moving, thrusting erratically until he stilled and emptied everything into Kel.

Ever so slowly he lowered Kel's legs and settled on top of Kel, staying inside. “Damn.”

“That's my line.”

Johnny laughed, face tucked into Kel's shoulder. “I love you too.”

They lay there for a while, nearly dozing, when Kel responded. “I should have told you sooner.”

“Hmm?”

“How I felt.”

“That's okay. I know now, and you can make it up to me.” Johnny lifted his head and they kissed again, slow and lethargic, but stopped when a pitiful howl from the washroom sounded through the house. Kel laughed and Johnny groaned. “At least she waited until we were done.”

“Go get our dog. She can sleep with us tonight.”

Johnny smiled at the 'our dog' part and slipped out of him as he sat up. “Thank you, for everything.”

Kel smiled back, too tired to move, except to caress the younger man's chest. “No John Gage. Thank you.”

xxx

They were all gathered at Jim and Jean's as it was their turn to host a Community dinner. The kids were in the backyard, all of them under Anna and Jean's ever watchful eyes. Joe was manning the grill while Mark and Katherine worked on the rest of the meal. Kel wasn't sure how Joe, Mark, and Katherine had ended up cooking when Jim and Jean were supposed to be the hosts.

Jim laughed at his wonderment when he said something about it. “Simple logic, Kel. Jean and I caught the fish and bought the other food. Besides, Joe grills fish better than anyone else.”

Dix sipped at her drink and nodded with a smile. “Can't fault that logic when it’s true, Kel.”

“I suppose not.”

“By the way, how's Sam?” She asked.

Johnny rolled his eyes. “She only sleeps in the bed Kel bought for her when we're not home.”

“You don't mind her sleeping in the bed when you're there...and I don't mind the company when you're not.”

Roy laughed. “Sounds like you two fell into domestic bliss right away.”

“I guess so.”

“I told you, you didn't know what you were missing, having someone to come home to.” Roy teased him. Jim offered his beer and a cheer of “here, here” to Roy and they clinked a toast to domestic bliss.

“Don't be so sure of yourselves gentlemen.” Kel informed them. “It’s me who comes home to a warm cooked meal, I'd eat nothing but take-out and deli sandwiches without Johnny.”

“So this means we'll get something besides pizza when you host dinner.” Jim teased.

“That's up to the cook.”

“Don't worry; I can handle a dinner party.” Johnny assured them. Then he grinned at Jim. “Your grandma really smacked you with a broom when she first saw you as a dragon?”

Jim groaned. “You heard about that already?” He huffed. “I was stepping on her roses.”

That pulled a laugh from everyone and brought Pete and Joanne back into the living-room. Joanne went to Roy's side and Pete smiled at the people in the room; and felt almost complete. This was his Community. He needed nothing more, except Steve Sloan back home safe and sound.

XXX


End file.
